


Care and Attention

by bigtitch



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtitch/pseuds/bigtitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen tries to release some of Ryan's frustrations, but it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care and Attention

It had been a good day. As far as Stephen was concerned, one of the best since he and Cutter had stumbled across this whole anomaly situation. The anomaly detector alarm had gone off at a civilised half-past nine just as he'd finished his second cup of coffee. They had all driven out to a farm in Kent to find a triceratops contentedly munching its way through a field of cabbages.

Just thinking about it put a smile on his face. A triceratops. A real beauty. He thought that Connor had come in his pants. At least he had made orgasmic enough sounds. He didn't think Cutter was too far off Connor's state. And who would blame him! Stephen had to admit to himself that he'd got a semi. He used to have a toy one on his bookcase when he was a kid. Even the SF guys had smiled.

Apart from Ryan, that was. The anomaly had disappeared, and while Stephen spent an enjoyable morning making sure that nothing else had come through, Ryan had been working out what to do with a large dinosaur with no home to go to. Add in Cutter's demands for dinosaur welfare and Jenny's incompatible secrecy requirements. Stephen hadn't seen Ryan without a phone held to his ear for more than ten seconds together and that had been when he was trying to separate the warring factions. Stephen hadn't had a chance to try and cheer him up.

And to cap it all, just when the transport had been arranged and temporary accommodation identified for their guest, the anomaly had reappeared. Kermit had drop-kicked a cabbage into it and the triceratops had ambled after it. It left behind ruined plans, enough pre-fossiled coprolites to keep the ARC lab busy for the next week and a very frustrated SF Captain.

Stephen glanced towards the man in the driving seat beside him. Ryan was driving calmly enough, but the whiteness of his knuckles as he gripped the wheel and the occasional clenching of his jaw spoke loudly of his state of mind.

He was obviously in need of some stress relief. Stephen went through some options in his mind. Pizza and an action movie? Massage? A run, to work his frustrations out? Or maybe something else to vent his stress on? Or maybe someone else? That thought went straight to his cock. He moved a little in his seat and glanced at Ryan. Oh yes. That had possibilities. Stephen smiled triumphantly.

Once they were through Ryan's front door, Ryan dumped his things on the hall floor. 'I'm going for a run,' he said.

'Oh no,' Stephen quickly barred his way. 'I've got a better idea for that excess energy.'

Ryan didn't look impressed. 'What?'

Stephen leaned in close. 'How about you take me upstairs, tie me to the bed and fuck me through the mattress?'

Ryan's brow cleared. 'Not a bad plan.'

Stephen grinned at him. 'Catch me if you can!' He ran for the stairs.

Ryan caught up with Stephen in time to rugby-tackle him to the bed. Both of them were eager and panting for it. Stephen lost his clothes in short order and was soon spread-eagled on the bed. Ryan efficiently deployed the socks and cable-ties with Stephen only putting up enough resistance so that he could have the pleasure of submitting to a superior force.

'Safe word?' Ryan asked when the last tie was in place.

Stephen knew better than to argue. 'Cabbage,' he said.

Ryan growled, but he parted Stephen's arse cheeks and his tongue licked a wet path from his balls to the small of his back. Stephen groaned. This was going to be good. 

Ryan left him to get the lube. 

Stephen wiggled his arse as much as his restraints would allow. 'Hurry up,' he whined.

'Behave,' Ryan said, swatting his arse. 'Or I shall have to get firm with you.'

Stephen squirmed in pleasure. 'I'm already imagining the snap of the rubber glove.'

He felt Ryan hesitate, touch him again and then pull back. 'Cabbage,' Ryan said and reached for the wire cutters.

What? What had gone wrong? 

'Ryan?' Stephen twisted round, but Ryan's face was closed as he methodically cut the cable-ties. By the time Stephen was sitting up Ryan was leaving the bedroom without a glance back.

Stephen had just enough wit to pull on his boxers and follow his lover downstairs and into the living room.

'What was that about?'

Ryan poured a scotch and sat on the sofa. 'Classified.'

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'Classified,' Ryan repeated. 'As in operationally classified. As in I can't talk about it.'

Stephen knew that was meant to end the conversation, but he couldn't let it. 'Ryan!' he knelt at Ryan's side. 'You can't walk off in the middle of sex and not tell me what's going on! How am I going to know what I've done, if you won't say?'

Ryan rolled the glass between his palms for a moment. 'In the Regiment they teach you how to resist interrogation. But they also teach you how to interrogate. There have been times when I've snapped on a rubber glove for real.'

Stephen closed his eyes, he'd never even thought about how close their games came to reality for his lover. 'God,' he put his hand on Ryan's thigh. 'I'm sorry.'

Ryan looked at him defiantly. 'Don't be. I did what I had to do and I'd do it again.' He grimaced and took a big swallow of the whisky. 'It's just not something you want to be reminded of with a lover.'

Stephen shook his head. 'And I keep asking you to do that…' he started.

Ryan put a finger to Stephen's lips and then cupped his face. 'I love playing the games. I love watching you when you're playing the sub.' Ryan kissed him tenderly. 'I love the noises you make. I love it that I can make you lose control. What we do is nothing to do with that. It's like you just hit a bruise, that's all. Make a note, move on.'

Stephen put his hand over the one that was holding his face and leaned against it. 'Kills the mood a bit, though.'

'Yeah, a bit.'

'Plan B then,' Stephen said. 'Pizza, beer, action flick?'

Ryan considered that for a moment. 'American Hot with extra chillies,' he said. 'And Sean of the Dead.'

'Done.' Stephen got to his feet and went over to the phone.

He ached to hug Ryan, but knew his lover wouldn't accept it. Still, give him some beer and pizza and he'd be up for some snuggling later, which would do just as well. All part of the care and maintenance strategies that came with loving an SF soldier. Stephen dialled the number of the pizza place thoughtfully. He wondered how Lester coped with Lyle. Maybe they could compare notes. He grinned. What a conversation that would be!


End file.
